Forest of drizzling rain - Officer Mochizuki and Sakuma
by virveln
Summary: This story takes place eight years after the Kotori obake disappeared and is about how Officer Mochizuki and Sakuma feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Okey, so it seems that I may be the only one who ships Officer Mochizuki and Sakuma from the game _The forest of drizzling rain_ , since no one else has written anything about them. But oh well! There is actually some sex and bad language occurring in this, so yeah. WARNING I guess. And since English isn't my first language I can't promise my grammar or spelling is going to be perfect – so if you see anything please tell me because I really want to learn! This is my first fanfiction ever so hopefully it's not horrible at least. Oh, and yeah. I don't really know much about Japanese culture, like I don't really know when to use Kun and stuff so I won't use that! But I will try to use the little knowledge I have – but it may be wrong though. Sorry. Please don't hate me.

Well then, let's begin this. Enjoy y'all!

 _"_ _Yyy… Why are you still in school?" She could feel her heart beating harder as xxx walked towards her. She took a few steps back – only to feel the door against her back and realize that she was trapped between him and the wall. She had stayed in school a few hours later only to catch up with some homework – she studied much better in school than at home – and maybe bump into him. But not this late! She was just about to head home when xxx entered the classroom she was in and now he was walking towards her and somehow looking even more sexy than usual! He was so hot that she couldn't even look him in the eye and as she felt the cool wall against her back she wondered if it was possible for her to fall through it and disappear. *Does he know that I stayed because of him? He's so smart, so of course he understands that! Oh no… He must think that I'm crazy!* She thought as she tried to stop blushing.  
"Eh… Well… I thought that I could stay and study for a while… Catch up you know… And… I quite enjoy being here… " She rambled and blushed even more as xxx continued to walk towards her. Why didn't he stop?! "And…" She subsided as he stopped just in front of her.  
"Hm… Really?" Xxx smiled and his grey eyes eyed her up and down. "What a shame, I was hoping you were here for my sake." If Yyy face was red before – it was nothing compared to know.  
"W-What…?" She drew a deep breath. "What are you saying…?" It felt like her heart was about to escape her body. Xxx smiled and chuckled.  
"I'm saying that I want to you. Right here, right now." Yyy eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.  
"What… Xxx… What do y…" She was interrupted by Xxx who suddenly pushed her up against the wall and began t…_

"NOOOO!" Sakuma screamed and threw the paper to the other side of the room. "He would NEVER do that! Especially not in school, he's not a pervert! AAAARGH!" Lately, she had discovered that some fanfictions were actually pretty good and they were simply amazing to read when you finished a good book or something. But this… This was horrific. She absolutely hated when people made the characters completely different from the original story. This had completely ruined her mood, and when she looked up and saw Suga standing in the doorway her mood sank even more. "What?" He pointed at the clock hanging on the wall and Sakuma rolled her eyes. "Really? You are so rude that you won't even say a word to me!" As usual, she was at the museum. Even know, when she was nearly 22, she visited the museum as often as she could. She felt safe there, and it was nice to get away from schoolwork and just relax. She knew that she was acting childish, but it was not like she cared. Not around him anyways…  
"Go." She couldn't help to smile at his words, but quickly decided stay mad.  
"FINE! How this place is able to survive with such a rude manager is unbelievable!" Suga rolled his eyes and disappeared downstairs. Sakuma sighed lightly and looked outside, only to realize that it had become dark outside. Oh well, it wasn't exactly scary to walk home in the dark anymore... Not _as_ scary at least. After all, it was over 8 years ago since Shiori and Suga freed the forest from the Kotori Obake. She was just about to leave and head home when the room lit up by a lightning and it started to rain heavily. * _Great. I didn't even bring an umbrella or a good jacket_.* She thought and felt a bit frustrated. First that awful fanfiction and now this. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. * _You can do this. You can run home even. It's completely fine Sakuma_.* She picked up her thin green jacket and looked down at her bare legs. * _It was definitely a mistake to wear a skirt today._ * She thought as she walked downstairs.  
"Bye Sakuma!" She lifted her head and smiled a bit when she saw Shiori, but quickly felt extremely uncomfortable. Suga stood behind her and looked uncomfortable and bothered and all. She had obviously interrupted something. Ew.  
"Bye Onee-san. Bye super-rude-dude." She said as she quickly escaped through the door.

Sakuma walked as fast as she could along the street and cursed herself for not putting on warmer clothes. It was absolutely freezing outside. When she had left the house it wasn't so bad. The rain was bad, but she could manage that at least. But when she began to walk along the road home the wind became insane and she was almost scared that she was going to blow away. Her legs hurt and her hair… Well. It wasn't a pretty sight.  
"I'm so fucking dumb!" She muttered as she continued to fight against the wind. It was dark and cold and she just wanted to come home and take a shower. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of a car and when the car slowed down beside her she felt a bit suspicious. Was she going to be kidnapped now? But when she recognized the police car she relaxed. But was it just a random Officer or… The driver rolled down the window and Sakumas heart began to beat harder in her chest.  
"Hello Officer Mochizuki." She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks and well… She was extremely drunk that time and puked on his car.  
"Hi there! Want a ride?" He smiled and looked so adorable with his brown hair and uniform. Sakuma nodded, ran to the other side of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. She was soaking wet and took of her jacket. It was warm in the car and she suddenly became extremely aware of how messy she looked. * _God, he must think I look horrible_.* She thought as she discretely fixed her hair. She didn't want him to think she was making herself look good for him. * _Well, maybe he doesn't care at all. I'm sure he sees me as a kid still, even though he is only eight years older than me._ *  
"Thank you Officer, I was sure I was going to freeze to death." She laughed a bit and looked at him. He was looking at her with a weird expression. Was he mad at her for puking on his car…? "And yeah… Sorry about… The accident last time." Mochizuki chuckled a bit and shook his head. That weird expression was gone.  
"No, it's quite alright. " He frowned a bit. "But I wish you would have let me drive you home. I was worried you know." He smiled again and started to drive. "Who was that boy you were with by the way? A potential boyfriend?" He chuckled. Sakuma, who tried as hard as she could to act completely normal, gave him a quick look and shrugged. She didn't see Satoshi as anything else than a friend, but Mochizuki didn't need to know that! She didn't really know why, but she wanted him to feel jealous. It was pointless, silly and childish of her but oh well. Surely he didn't care, so it wouldn't matter anyway.  
"Oh, that was Satoshi Kishimoto. He's really nice actually and good looking, but I don't know." She stroked her thighs in an attempt to warm them up and closed her eyes for a second.  
"Oh, alright." He was quiet for a moment. "Well, you'll have to keep me updated kiddo." * _Kiddo… What had I expected? Of course he still sees me as a kid._ * She thought and felt surprisingly sad. It really wasn't like her to feel like this. He parked outside her house and Sakuma looked at him. Why did she feel so weird around him? And when did she begin to find him so attractive?  
"Yeah… Sure. You old man." She smiled and looked outside. She really didn't want to go inside and meet her family, and she felt like she could stay in that car and talk to him forever. Oh well. Mochizuki chuckled a bit, but fell quiet quite soon.  
"Well… What did you do today?" Sakuma gave him a surprised look. Wow… He wanted to talk to her? Well, he was incredibly nice. The nicest person she had ever met probably – so maybe he was only being polite. But it didn't feel like that was the case. She knew him quite well after all. After what happened eight years ago, they were almost bound to get to know each other.  
"I was at the museum. Surprise, surprise." She smiled, but soon she remembered the fanfiction and what had happened when she was about to leave and became quite annoyed again. "But when I was about to leave I caught Shiori and Suga doing… Ew. I don't even want to think about it! They are so… Weird. AND, did I tell you about that girl who sends fanfictions to me? Well, she send me one about my favorite book and it was hoooorrible! ARGH! It was so fucking unrealistic and the characters where all wrong! And the one she sent before that was horrible too! Like, for fucks sake, no one says I LOVE YOU to someone just like that in a steamy moment! Like… No! I hate how they always make that I love you stuff such a big part of the story… Like saying… That… It's not something you just say! I wouldn't say it anyways and the original characters wouldn't either! AND! When they just hand out like a bracelet and something that they made especially for them! Why would they buy something like that BEFORE they knew what the other person felt about them?! It makes me so fricking mad!" She opened her mouth to continue, but realized she had been rambling and blushed a bit. * _Why do I always do this? I'm such a mess. He must think that I'm so weird._ * But Mochizuki didn't look annoyed or weirded out as she thought he would, instead he looked really thoughtful. Why did he have that weird expression all the time? Maybe he was thinking about someone… But after only a little while he began to laugh and shook his head.  
"Did you just say fricking?" He laughed and shook his head. "Wooow. That's bad Miyako." He smiled and drew his fingers through his brown hair. Sakuma couldn't help but to stare at him and her heart started beating faster again. He was incredibly handsome – beautiful even. But she was calmed down a bit when he started talking again and looked out the window instead. It was rude of her to stare, and she didn't want him to find her even more annoying than he already did. "But… I think it's supposed to be romantic. I mean maybe the person was planning on giving that jewelry as a gift or something?" He looked like he wanted to say something else, but hesitated when he looked out the window and saw her mother waiting outside the front door. He cleared his throat and nodded against the house. "Your mother seems to be waiting for you." Sakuma sighed.  
"Oh nooo… Do I really have to go inside?" She would much rather stay and talk to him, but she couldn't say that. Mochizuki smiled and started the car again.  
"I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to stay here with me forever." Sakuma sighed again and looked at him.  
"Probably not. But to be honest, I'm not sure what she wants me to do."  
"I'm sure she only wants your best." He suddenly looked strange again and Sakuma wondered what that face meant. But she didn't dare to ask him about it.  
"Yeah…" He was always saying that it was important to respect parents. "Oh well. I should go to bed anyway. Good night, oldie." She smiled, got out of the car and waved when he drove away. She felt so warm and… Well, strange to be honest, that she didn't even notice how cold it had become.  
"SAKUMA! Come inside right now or you will catch a cold!" Sakuma sighed and slowly walked inside as her mother had told her to.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite late when Mochizuki Yousuke drove back to the police station. He was deadly tired and briefly thought about park and take a powernap. It was raining heavily and the windscreen wipers moved as fast as they could – but the rain still made it kind of hard to see ahead. As he approached the museum he couldn't help but to smile and thought about Sakuma. He hadn't seen her in like two weeks, but to be honest it felt like a lifetime. He missed her. * _I hope she made it home alright._ * He thought and sighed. She had been so drunk last time that she fell into in his arms and when he helped her up she puked on his car. But that feeling of her body against his… He had tried, but simply couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't remember ever feeling so attracted to someone before. All that he had wanted, and still did, was to kiss her and do everything that he absolutely shouldn't do. And then she ran away with that guy she was with… He looked like a total dork! * _Who the hell was that even? I need to look him up and make sure that he is not some kind of creep._ * He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. When that boy drew his arm around her waist and held her against him he couldn't help but to feel extremely jealous. What happened after she walked away with him? What if they… No. He didn't want to think about it. Not that he imagined that she had never been with someone in that way but… He couldn't help but to wish that he would be her first. Which was stupid, because he knew that she only saw him as… Well. Something. A big brother maybe. She still called him an old man, but that was kind of cute to be honest. But on the other hand, almost everything about her was cute. He smiled at the thought, but the smile quickly disappeared when he saw a girl walking beside the road. Who would walk outside in this weather? And in such clothing! He slowed down beside her and almost panicked when he saw who it was. Sakuma. Of course. Just when he was thinking about her. He rolled down his window and tried not to stare too much. She was wearing a short black skirt which revealed a bit too much to be honest and the rain made her look incredible.  
"Hello Officer Mochizuki." She looked so relaxed! Luckily, his poker face was alright at least so hopefully she wouldn't notice the effect she had on him.  
"Hi there! Want a ride?" He smiled and rolled up the window again when she ran to the other side of the car. * _You can do this. Just… Relax. She sees you as an old man, remember? Try to act like one._ * He smiled when she sat down, but that smile quickly disappeared as she removed her jacket. Wow… She was soaking wet but that almost made her even more attractive. And those legs… That short skirts should be banned! * _Shame on you Mochizuki! You really shouldn't think about how attractive she is in a situation like this! Act professional!_ * But it was no point in denying that he became quite turned on when she started to fix her hair and showing that much skin and looking all wet… Wow. He was so ashamed of himself. * _And you are supposed to be a cop, you pervert._ *  
"Thank you Officer, I was sure I was going to freeze to death." She looked so damn cute! Sexy even. How could that annoying little kid suddenly become nice and extremely attractive? Well, she had always been nice, but she wasn't really annoying anymore. Not according to him at least. "And yeah… Sorry about… The accident last time." She gave him a weird look and Mochizuki quickly pulled himself together, chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, it's quite alright. " He frowned a bit. "But I wish you would have let me drive you home. I was worried you know." He smiled again and started to drive. He had been extremely worried and had even considered following her only to make sure she would be alright – but had quickly decided that would creepy. And that damn boy… Just the thought of her being in a relationship with someone else sent shivers down his back. Even the thought of her kissing someone else made him jealous, not to talk about sex… They never talked about their love-life at all, and that made him both relieved and worried. He wanted to know what happened in her life. "Who was that boy you were with by the way? A potential boyfriend?" He had to know! It would probably hurt but… He would much rather know than secretly hope that she would never find someone else. And he felt so bad about that too, because he wanted her to be happy, even if she didn't want to be with him. And besides, if he knew what kind of relationship she had with that boy he could make sure that he was treating her right and not using her.  
"Oh, that was Satoshi Kishimoto. He's really nice actually and good looking, but I don't know." Mochizuki frowned and his grip around the steering wheel tightened. * _Why is she so secret about it? There must be something between them… And she seems to like him too… Oh god. What should I do? I have met his father once and he is weird… What if Satoshi is just like him? Should I ask more about him? No… I don't want her to think that the thought of her with someone else bugs me. I'll just keep it cool and act like I see her as a little sister._ * He gave her quick look and almost drove of the road when he saw how she was stroking her thighs. Why would she do that? * _Is she trying to tease me? Because it's certainly working!_ *  
"Oh, alright." He was quiet for a moment and tried to calm down. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice the effect she had on him. "Well, you'll have to keep me updated kiddo." * _Oh god. Kiddo? You are horrifically awkward Mochizuki!_ * He parked outside her house and tried not to think about Sakumas body OR Sakuma and that boy. It was quite a task.  
"Yeah… Sure. You old man." * _Well, maybe it was good of me to say kiddo. She clearly sees me as an old man still._ * But the thought actually made him quite sad. But instead of showing that - he chuckled a bit, but fell quiet pretty quickly again. He really didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed talking to her, and being near her too.  
"Well… What did you do today?" He asked after a while, just to make her stay a bit longer. That seemed to surprise her because she gave him a really surprised look before she smiled and answered his question.  
"I was at the museum. Surprise, surprise." He had never seen such a beautiful smile before... * _You really need to chill! Why are you being so… Weird? There is other beautiful women too! She is not the only one_.* He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again when she started to talk about her day. He loved how passionate she was when she talked, and just hearing her express her feelings like that… It was wonderful. "But when I was about to leave I caught Shiori and Suga doing… Ew. I don't even want to think about it! They are so… Weird. AND, did I tell you about that girl who sends fanfictions to me? Well, she sent me one about my favorite book and it was hoooorrible! ARGH! It was so fucking unrealistic and the characters where all wrong! And the one she sent before that was horrible too! Like, for fucks sake, no one says I LOVE YOU to someone just like that in a steamy moment! Like… No! I hate how they always make that I love you stuff such a big part of the story… Like saying… That… It's not something you just say! I wouldn't say it anyways and the original characters wouldn't either! AND! When they just hand out like a bracelet and something that they made especially for them! Why would they buy something like that BEFORE they knew what the other person felt about them?! It makes me so fricking mad!" * _Well Mochizuki. Isn't that enough of a sign? She clearly isn't interested. How could you be so stupid as to even hope you had a chance?_ * It was disheartening to hear her talk like that… But she was talking about a fanfiction after all! Maybe she meant that she wouldn't just throw it out unless it really meant something? Or maybe he was overanalyzing it. That was probably it.  
"Did you just say fricking?" He laughed and shook his head. "Wooow. That's bad Miyako." He smiled and drew his fingers through his hair. Fricking… He couldn't believe people actually used that word. It was hilarious. He looked at her again and saw that she was staring. Why? * _Do I have something on my face?_ * But that look… * _Do_ _ **not**_ _overthink this Mochizuki. It doesn't have to mean anything._ * "But… I think it's supposed to be romantic. I mean maybe the person was planning on giving that jewelry as a gift or something?" He actually liked that romantic stuff, but he understood that it was a bit weird. But it was a nice gesture! Maybe he should tell her about that neckless he saw in a shop the other day and had thought of buying for her… No. That was a horrible idea. Then he would have to reveal his feelings and well… That could end badly. If he didn't say anything he could be with her without her feeling uncomfortable. He looked out the window and opened his mouth to ask something more, but closed it again when he saw her mother. * _Fuck. I don't want her to leave.*_ "Your mother seems to be waiting for you."  
"Oh nooo… Do I really have to go inside?" Mochizuki gave her a quick look, then smiled and started the car again. Moments like that made him hope that maybe she saw him as something more than just a big brother. She seemed to enjoy his company at least.  
"I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to stay here with me forever." He said, even though he wanted her to stay.  
"Probably not. But to be honest, I'm not sure what she wants me to do."  
"I'm sure she only wants your best." That was probably true, but still. If it where up to him she would be by his side all the time. He hated that he never knew when he was going to see her again. Maybe in two days or three months, or five years. * _Don't go. We can run away together._ * Luckily, he didn't say that out loud. Sakuma would probably have screamed for help or something.  
"Yeah…" She looked sad, and Mochizuki felt the urge to stroke her cheek but instead he forced himself to keep his hands on the steering wheel. He knew that she had a difficult relationship with her parents, and if it where up to him she wouldn't have to stay another second in that home. "Oh well. I should go to bed anyway. Good night, oldie." Mochizuki smiled and waved after her.  
"Fuck." He said out loud when she had left the car. He never cursed, but fuck seemed like the most appropriate word for the situation. "You're screwed." He shook his head and drove to the station.

About twenty minutes later he parked in the police stations garage and he sighed heavily when he put the keys to the car in his pocket. He was just about to leave the car when he noticed that Sakuma had left her jacket on the passenger seat. He stared at it for a while and slowly picked it up. He couldn't help but to hold it against his nose and closed his eyes. * _It smells just like her…*_ But he quickly realized that he was behaving like a creep, and if someone else at the station saw him he would be asked questions he wouldn't be able to answer. * _Should I drive back to her house? No… I have to leave the car here and besides, what would her parents think? I'll just return it tomorrow or something.*_ He exited the car, closed his jacket and walked into the main house to return the car keys.

When he had returned the keys he walked over to his desk, picked up his backpack and shoved down the jacket in it. Just as he was about to hang it on his shoulders and leave he noticed that his colleague entered the room. Rin Kurosawa was absolutely beautiful, with long brown hair, dark eyes and an incredibly sex body – which she was well aware of. She was relatively new at the job, and was an outsider just like him. He didn't know exactly where she came from, but somewhere far away judging by her accent. Since the Kotori Obake disappeared the town had grown and quite a lot of people had moved to their village, and she was one of them. She was wearing her uniform, but somehow she made it seem revealing. As she was walking towards him she smiled and he couldn't help but to feel a bit uncomfortable. She was constantly flirting with him and since he wasn't interested in her it had become quite annoying. But he couldn't make himself tell her of, he couldn't even walk away as she approached him. * _She's clearly interested in me… Maybe I should give her a chance… Maybe I deserve some distraction._ * She smiled at him, but he couldn't smile back. * _Why does this feel so wrong? I should go._ * But just as he thought that Rin sat down before him on top of his desk.  
"Well hello there officer…" Somehow, she had been able to sit down before him even though he was standing literally ten centimeters away. How had she been able to pull that off? He cleared his throat and was about to take a few steps back, but was hailed by Rin who had taken a grip of his tie and pulled him closer towards her. "Mm… Mochizuki, you look like you need some fun…"  
"Eh… What are you doing…?" * _Oh god… What am I supposed to do? Why can't I just remove her from my desk and walk away…?_ * He opened his mouth to tell her of, but closed it and widened his eyes when she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He was about to let her do it, but quickly came to his senses when he saw her bra. * _I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS!_ * He quickly grabbed her wrists and drew a deep breath. This in combination with his thoughts of Sakuma made his body warm with desire. * _She clearly wants me, so why fight it?_ _But on the other hand it's my colleague… No, if I'm going to do something as stupid as a one night stand it should be with someone else_.* He hadn't realized that while he was thinking he had been staring at her breast, but when he was able to concentrate again he quickly looked into her eyes instead and blushed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not… I don't… Good night." He continued to blush heavily, grabbed his backpack and quickly escaped the building.

Luckily, it was no longer raining and Mochizuki walked slowly towards his home. * _What happened just now?_ * He shook his head and sighed. Had Rin seriously tried to sleep with him? And he had turned her down. Why? Sure, they were colleagues – but it was fairly common for police officers to have relationships with each other. And it was way too long since he had slept with someone, and Rin obviously wanted him – and she was really attractive too! But who was he trying to fool? He wasn't someone who slept around, and he didn't want to sleep with Rin just because she was beautiful. He sighed again, stopped and stared up at the sky. It would probably start raining again, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was that one thing, that thing that would never happen. He closed his eyes and the first drop of rain landed on his forehead. His backpack felt extra heavy, and he decided to walk by Sakumas house and deliver her jacket to her. She would probably need it the next day, and it was almost on his way home. He opened his eyes again, nodded and walked towards her house.


End file.
